1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to resin particles and a producing method thereof, a toner for developing an electrostatic latent image and a producing method thereof, an electrostatic latent image developer as well as an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method in which image information is made visible via an image of electrostatic charge as in electrophotography and the like is widely used currently in various fields. Electrophotography consists of forming an image of electrostatic charge on a photoreceptor through charging and exposure steps, developing the image of electrostatic charge with a developer containing toner particles, and making the developed image visible via transfer and fixation steps.
By the way, there are two types of known developer, a two-component developer which comprises toner particles and carrier particles, and a one-component developer which comprises either magnetic toner particles or non-magnetic toner particles. These toner particles are usually prepared by a kneading-pulverizing process. The kneading-pulverizing process comprises melting and kneading a thermoplastic resin with a pigment, a charge controller and a releasing agent such as a wax, pulverizing the resultant product after cooling, and classifying the pulverized product by size to obtain the desired toner. If necessary, for the purpose of improving such properties as fluidity and cleanability of the thus prepared toner particles, inorganic and/or organic particles are added to the surface to the toner particles.
Usually in the case of toner particles which are prepared by a kneading-pulverizing process, their shape is indeterminate and their surface composition is not uniform. Although the shape and the surface composition of toner particles are subtly changed depending on the grindability of the material used and conditions during the grinding process, it is difficult to control these aspects as intended to the desired extent. Particularly, in the case of toner particles which are prepared by the kneading-pulverizing process using a material having a high degree of grindability, further pulverization of the particles and change in their shape frequently occurs due to mechanical forces such as the various shear forces present in a developing machine.
As a result, in a two-component developer, a problem arises that finely-ground toner particles are adhered to a carrier surface and accelerate deterioration in charging of the developer. Also, in a one-component developer, particle size distribution is widened, finely-ground toner particles are scattered, developability is reduced accompanied by change in toner shape, and image quality is deteriorated.
In the case of toner particles having an indeterminate shape, there is a problem that even when a flow assistant is added, flowability is not sufficient. And due to mechanical force such as shear force during use, the fine particles of the flow assistant are moved to a concave portion of the toner particles and are embedded in the interior thereof, with flowability being reduced over time and developability, transferability, and cleanability being worsened.
Moreover, when such a toner is recovered by cleaning treatment, returned to a developing machine and reused, there is a problem that image quality is easily deteriorated. In order to prevent these problems, increasing the amount of flow assistant even further is conceivable. However, in this case, a problem arises in that an occurrence of black spots on a photoreceptor and scattering of the particles of the flow assistant are brought about.
Meanwhile, if the toner particles contain a releasing agent such as a wax, the releasing agent may be exposed to the surface of the toner particles depending on the combination of the releasing agent and a thermoplastic resin. In particular, if the toner particles utilize a combination of a resin whose elasticity is created by a polymeric component and which is somewhat difficult to pulverize and a brittle wax such as polyethylene, a significant proportion of the polyethylene is exposed to the surface of the toner particles. Although these toner particles are advantageous in terms of release in the fixing process and cleaning the photoreceptor of the untransferred toner, a mechanical force such as a shearing force inside the developing device causes the polyethylene to separate from the toner particles and to migrate to such members as developing rolls, a photoreceptor and carriers. Consequently, because of the contamination of these members, the reliability of the developer drops.
Under such circumstances, in recent years, as a means to prepare a toner in which the shape and the surface composition of the particles are controlled, a suspension polymerization method has been proposed (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 8-44111, JP-A No. 8-286416). The suspension polymerization method is a method of dispersing and suspending a polymerizable monomer together with a coloring agent and a releasing agent in an aqueous medium, and polymerizing the monomer to obtain toner particles. According to this suspension polymerization method, for example, toner particles having a multi-layered structure in which a wax used as a releasing agent is covered with a binder resin can be obtained.
However, in the case of this suspension polymerization method, it is necessary to regulate particles so that they are an appropriate size in the suspended state. For this reason, it is necessary to stir the suspension vigorously and at a high speed. However, generally, the polymerizable monomer and the wax are greatly different in viscosity, and have poor compatibility, therefore, it is extremely difficult to disperse them uniformly. The wax therefor becomes freed, and a large amount of toner particles having an extremely small content of wax, or containing no wax are produced. As a result, an uneven distribution of composition among toner particles becomes great, and there is a problem that various properties required of a toner such as fixability and chargeability cannot be sufficiently satisfied. Currently, in the suspension polymerization method, there are no established techniques for effectively suppressing freeing of a releasing agent such as wax.
In recent years, demand for higher image quality has been increased and, particularly, in color image formation, in order to realize a high-definition image, minimization of and uniformization of particle diameter in toners tends to be marked. For this reason, a dispersion must be stirred even more vigorously and at even higher speed. However, in this case, there is a problem that not only is the uneven distribution of composition among toner particles further promoted, but also particle size distribution of a toner is widened, and uniformization of particle diameter of a toner becomes difficult. When an image is formed using a toner having a wide particle size distribution, a problem of pollution of a developing roll, a charging roll, a charging blade, a photoreceptor and a carrier, as well as toner scattering, becomes marked with a toner of a finer powder in the particle diameter distribution, and it becomes difficult to realize high image quality and a high reliability simultaneously.
There is also a problem that such a toner having a wide particle size distribution is also inferior in reliability in a system having a cleaning function or toner recycling function. In order to realize high image quality and high reliability simultaneously, it becomes necessary to have a sharper particle size distribution of a toner, and reduce and uniformize the particle diameter.
In order to satisfy the demand for higher image quality, fixability of a toner is an important factor. In order to obtain sufficient fixability in a toner, it is necessary to extend the fixation temperature region. In the art, offset with higher temperatures has been generally prevented by using plural resins having different molecular weights or a gel component as a binder resin, and it has been required that a molecular weight distribution expressed by a ratio (Mw/Mn) of weight average molecular weight (Mw) to number average molecular weight (Mn) in a toner be usually 40 or more.
However, particularly with a color image, color mixability of a fixed image, smoothness of image surface and, further, transparency of image are damaged with plural resins having different molecular weights or a gel component, and image quality is markedly deteriorated. In particular, when an image is fixed on film, this influence becomes extremely great. Conversely, when one kind of resin is used, and the molecular weight is maintained constant, or a resin containing no gel component is used, there is no problem in the color mixability of a fixed image, smoothness of image surface, or transparency of image. However, in particular, when a large amount of a releasing agent is added, the viscosity of toner is reduced, and offset with higher temperatures is more easily caused.
Particularly, in color image formation, when a toner is fixed on a paper or a film, it is necessary to improve the smoothness of a toner-fixed image to maintain color developability and transparency of image. For this reason, in the art, by providing an oil having high releasability such as a silicone oil to a fixing roll, the fixing roll has been generally made to have both releasability with respect to a toner and smoothness.
However, in this case, there is a problem that oil is transferred to a paper or a film during fixation, and a stickiness on an image is produced. In the case of a paper, there is a problem that since the surface energy of the paper is reduced due to the oil, it is difficult to write with a pen on a paper with a fixed image formed thereon. Further, in the case of a film, there is a problem that transparency of a fixed image is worsened due to the oil remaining on the film.
In the art, a toner obtained by an emulsion polymerization aggregation method (EA method) based on a radical monomer-based styrene/acrylic acid ester copolymer or styrene/methacrylic acid ester copolymer has been proposed. However, the toner has defects that strength of a fixed image is weak, there is a high degree of adhesion to a vinyl chloride resin, and image retainability is worsened. In order to endow the toner with a high fixed image strength, it is necessary as a whole to set the average molecular weight high and widen the molecular weight distribution. Consequently, the fixing temperature is elevated, luster after fixation is reduced, and high color developability cannot be obtained.
In order to solve this problem, a method of dissolving a polyester resin in an organic solvent, mixing with a coloring agent, and suspending the mixture to prepare a toner has been proposed. However, since a large amount of solvent is used, there is influence from remaining solvent felt in recovery of the solvent and in the toner, which is an unsatisfactory condition.
In addition, a method of heating to melt crystalline polyester, bringing this to fine particles in water, and aggregating and coalescing the dispersed resin particles with dispersed particles of a coloring agent and a wax to prepare a toner has been also proposed. However, in this procedure, it is necessary to heat the polyester resin to a high temperature, and the method is not satisfactory from the viewpoint of burden on the environmental.
On the other hand, a copolymer of a cyclic keteneacetal compound and a particular vinyl-based monomer has been proposed (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 2826634). However, since a copolymer of this structure is a copolymer that is both biodegradable and photodegradable, it is not suitable for use in a toner for developing electrostatic latent images.
In addition, a rubber composition using a particular cyclic keteneacetal has been proposed (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 3348471). However, with this constitution, a toner cannot be prepared with the production method of a toner of the present proposal.
On the other hand, in recent years, from the viewpoint of burden on the environment, reduction of energy used in the preparation of toner and of energy used in printers or copying machines is in demand by the market.
Regarding the process for preparing a toner, a suspension polymerization method and an emulsion polymerization aggregation method (EA method) have been developed from processes in the art, being thermal melting-kneading, grinding, and classification methods. From the viewpoint of energy used in preparation, the process has been proceeding towards reduction.
However, energy necessary for preparing a toner resin has not been sufficiently reduced yet.
Particularly, with a polyester resin for which energy used in fixing can be reduced, much energy is currently consumed as compared to a vinyl-polymerized resin. Also, it cannot yet be said that the total consumed energy of energy for resin preparation, toner preparation, or fixing is at a sufficient level.
From this point of view, a toner for developing an electrostatic latent image characterized in that the toner is obtained by suspension-polymerizing a vinyl monomer in the presence of a coloring agent and a ring-opening polymer of lactone has been proposed (for example, see JP-A No. 9-269610). However, in this method, since a ring-opening polymer of lactone is made and, thereafter, a vinyl monomer is added, and the materials are dissolved, it is difficult to introduce a three-dimensional crosslinked structure to a polyester structure.
And, a production method for a lactone-based copolymer involving reacting lactone and a polyester resin in the presence of a ring-opening polymerization catalyst has been proposed (for example, see JP-A No. 9-269610).
In the art, in the ring-opening polymerization of lactone, polyester has been synthesized by cation, anion, and coordination anion ring-opening polymerization.
However, this process is a production method for a resin and, when this method is used in the production method of a toner, it is necessary to convert this resin into even finer particles. For doing so, since a large amount of energy or an organic solvent is used, this puts a great burden on the environment.
On the other hand, upon using the EA method as a production method of a toner, resin particles of 1 μm or less are necessary, and when conventional polyester resin is used, or when the resin proposed by JP-A No. 7-149878 is used, it is necessary to grind the resin under high temperature and/or under high pressure, and much energy for grinding is required. Additionally, it is difficult for a polyester resin structure to take on a cross-linked structure. For this reason, it had been that a toner t that had a satisfactory toner fixing property and retainability could not be obtained.
The invention has been devised to provide a production method of resin particles which enables reduction of environmental burden in the preparation of resin particles used for preparing a toner and, in particular, enables a restrained use of an organic solvent, and provides resin particles obtained by the process.
The invention also provides a toner for developing an electrostatic latent image which has excellent retainability and fixed image retainability, and which can suppress the occurrence of an offensive odor during fixing, production method thereof, an electrostatic latent image developer, and an image forming method.
The invention further provides a toner for developing an electrostatic latent image which does not cause unevenness in solid melting or background staining, has excellent fixing strength and adherability to vinyl chloride, and can suppress the occurrence of an offensive odor during fixation, production method thereof, an electrostatic latent image developer, and an image forming method.